Her Demon, His Angel
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: In all his glory, he wasn't her angel man. He would never be an angel. He would forever be her demon. Her on the other hand was his angel because he thought only angels could be that beautiful. It was a shame that she chose a demon instead. HanaXNaruto


**Her Demon, His Angel**

Hana and Naruto in Fifty Sentences

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. I so wish though.

**Happiness – **Hana ignored what everyone in the village had to say about him because lying in bed with his arms around her waist was where true happiness gathered.

**Injustice – **Naruto didn't become Hokage because he was the Kyuubi vessel, and no one saw him break from it except Hana in their bedroom.

**Pride – **Inuzuka clan took pride in their survival methods, but Hana found she took more pride in being the first person Uzumaki Naruto stuttered in front of.

**Daydreams – **Naruto daydreamt a lot when he was supposed to be training his Genin team, and all those day dreams went to her being undeniable happy and married to him.

**Kiss – **The kiss was quick, public, and meaningful as Naruto left to take on Akatsuki practically alone, leaving her there with the kiss as memory.

**Jacket – **Hana took to wearing Naruto's grey jacket to bed when he was gone for more than two weeks, and she just needed to feel him holding her once more.

**Shape – **Naruto was surrounded by women that were well developed while Hana was average, but he didn't care because at night, her body fit just right against his.

**Bandages – **_"Don't you dare die on me, Uzumaki!" _Hana screamed as she wrapped his body up in so many bandages that it made him look like he was being prepared to be buried.

**Rings – **Whenever she's nervous, Naruto noticed that Hana would fiddle with her wedding ring, and sometimes, her being nervous isn't a good thing.

**Birthdays – **Hana made sure that Naruto never spent his birthday alone because he deserved to at least have one person with him.

**Children – **Naruto was almost surprised to hear Hana's second dream, which was to settle down with a nice man and have about four kids that were all loved no matter what.

**Proposal – **His proposal wasn't getting down on one knee and opening a box with a ring; no, his proposal was asking in the middle of a terrible battle where he almost lost her, but it still made her cloudy-eyed thinking of the day he came to the hospital with a ring and a smile.

**Hope – **Everyone told Hana never to give up hope because he wouldn't want her to, but every time she heard his name, directly or indirectly, her heart would falter slightly.

**Late – **He came home late from the Akatsuki mission and found her sleeping on the couch with his jacket on and photo album lying open on the coffee table.

**Fall – **Their first kiss was caused by Naruto tripping over Kiba's leg and tumbling to the ground with Hana's lips against his.

**Spring – **Hana used to think of spring as a time of rebirth, and Naruto used to tell her that the heart was awakening from a cold slumber to welcome the heat of spring.

**Laughter – **When Hana hears Minato's laughter, she rushes to where the child is and hopes to see her late husband, but there is only her precious baby with an idiotic grin on his face.

**Stone – **Tsunade is preparing the carving of Naruto's name on the memorial stone, and only Hana stands in her way because Naruto would beat Akatsuki, she just knew it.

**Hands – **Hana would never understand Naruto's obsession of placing his palm against hers and sizing their hands up with his always being the winner, but she won in the softness.

**Anger – **In his anger, Naruto would become destructive and violent, so whenever he was pissed, he went and sat on the porch, clenching his fist because he would never forgive himself for hurting her.

**Midnight –** Every time the clock struck zero hour, Hana found herself staring at the empty spot beside her and crying.

**Scars – **Naruto hates his birthmarks, and he hates it even more when he sees that his precious son also bears one of his whiskers.

**Tattoo – **When Naruto is home, Hana traces his ANBU tattoo in relief because he came back to her.

**Blood – **If anything, Naruto hates the fact that it _won't stop bleeding_, and he's afraid of losing Hana to the darkness that is creeping up in her sights because losing her would just kill him.

**Mask – **Hana hates his ANBU mask that rests in a draw of his nightstand because behind that mask, he'll most likely die alone.

**Cold – **Naruto never realized how cold he was because he was too busy dreaming of his family back home and how they would be happy to hear that he was quitting the ANBU, but he never got the chance.

**Fever – **Hana smiled up at her boyfriend as he placed a wet cloth on her head in attempt to cool her down.

**Sky – **Naruto looks at the sky a lot because if anything, they are both looking up at the same sky, just not together.

**Mother – **The night Hana hears Minato call her mommy, she cries tears of happiness because sometimes there were joys of being a mother.

**Dreams – **Everybody has a dream of some sort, and Hana wished that Naruto could've completed his.

**Failure – **Naruto hated being the failure, but now it made him feel worse because of him being a failure, her life was hanging in the balance.

**Ghost – **Nobody had the guts to tell Hana about the ghost that seemed to haunt Naruto, but the bold woman could never recall Naruto talking about his ghost, so she never bothered with it.

**Alcohol – **Hana loved the comfort alcohol brought her, but Kiba hated the way it was ruining Minato's, little Jiraiya's, and her own life, and he mainly hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to help her because the dead don't come back.

**Life – **Life is so precious that nobody willingly wants it to be taken away, and Hana learned to shine a better light on life after carrying two forms of it inside of herself.

**Armor – **When they're alone, Naruto let Hana strip away the armor he put in front of his heart.

**Books – **If there is anything Hana hates more than hell, it would be books because the rectangular prisms always found its way into being needed by her crazy husband.

**Fear – **He stood before her, coated in blood (his and the enemy's), and smiled at her, and never before did Hana ever felt more afraid because her handsome husband wore a demon's face.

**Photograph – **There is a photograph on Hana's nightstand of their wedding day, just before they kiss, and she can forever see the happiness in both of their eyes captured in a single flash.

**Scent – **Her scent was like a drug, and he would always come back to take that drug.

**Ramen – **Hana only disliked one thing about her two boys, and that was their love of ramen because it brought back several painful memories.

**House – **Naruto bought the house of Hana's dreams, but he never answered her question on how he came up with the money, and Hana never asked again.

**Strength – **During a terrible battle, Naruto watched Hana display a strength that he never knew she had.

**Tears – **Minato had cried in front of everyone at the funeral, but Hana didn't shed a single tear; when she was alone in their bedroom, she cried long and hard.

**Letters – **Hana never understood her husband's need to leave a letter behind before every mission, but she enjoyed his crazy antics.

**Fire – **The fire in Hana's eyes was Naruto's most favorite quality of Hana because that fire could mean a million of things from sex to protection.

**Monster – **Blood dotted her face as she watched the monster from everyone's nightmares kill, _slaughter_, the Akatsuki forces because she was sitting against a building, injured with a broken finger.

**Angel – **Even though she dumped water all over him, he still couldn't scold his angel.

**Dying – **Hana would get up in the mornings, take care of the boys, and continue living, but in her heart, she felt like dying because he wasn't there.

**Cigarette – **Hana liked the smell of cigarette mixed into his normal scent of forest and metal; it lingered and kept him there even when he was gone on missions.

**Clouds – **As her children play with the others, Hana stares up at the clouds in the sky and tries to picture which cloud Naruto is watching them from.


End file.
